


Something New

by ADuckInAHat



Series: NSFW/SFW Prompt/HC Fills [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, G!P, I added some soft moments because why not, Mommy Kink, PWP, Smut, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Fill of a promt/headcanon from bbygirldahyun on tumblr (I asked permission before doing so)"Dahyun with a secret mommy kink and only shows it around gp chaetzu"





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbygirldahyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/gifts).

> Hi, it's me again. This headcanon has been on my mind since I saw it a while ago. I took some liberties with it, obviously. A smattering of exhibitionist Tzuyu and voyeur Chaeyoung. 
> 
> Please consider the tags before reading! 
> 
> Enjoy! Beta'd by ficklefic (who says I need to go back to my roots of being a dirty bitch)

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu watched from the couch as the rest of the members filed out the front door. They'd been waiting to get some alone time with Dahyun for the last three days. A while back when one of them was with Dahyun, they woke the whole dorm and didn't hear the end of it for a week. Since then, they had to be as quiet as possible while the others were home. Which was a feat considering how loud they could get in the moment.

  
  


Chaeyoung was a lot more aggressive when they didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing them other than Tzuyu. There were nights where Tzuyu could hear the bed next to hers creaking as Chaeyoung thrust into Dahyun, whispering for her to keep quiet. It always ended with her hand in her boxers, holding back her moans as she jerked off to the sounds Dahyun was making.

  
  


Dahyun made her way from the kitchen into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch between Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. She grabbed the remote to look for something to watch when Chaeyoung pressed against her arm. "Don't you wanna do something else while they're gone, mommy?"

  
  


The change in Dahyun's demeanor was immediate. She glanced over at Chaeyoung, both hands reaching out for a thigh: one on Tzuyu's and one on Chaeyoung's. It hadn't been that long ago that the two girls discovered Dahyun's secret of wanting to be called mommy in the bedroom. Once they found out, they'd teased her every chance they got, knowing it made Dahyun putty in their hands, giving them the chance to do whatever they wanted to with her.

  
  


Dahyun's hand rubbed against their thighs higher and higher until she reached the bulge between their legs. "That's a good idea, baby." She looked over at Tzuyu who had her teeth sunk into her lower lip, her cock already hard in Dahyun’s hand. "Already, baby girl?" Dahyun dipped her head to catch Tzuyu's eyes and noticed the blush on her cheeks.

  
  


Even through their many escapades, they had never done anything with the three of them together. It was always one on one. Tzuyu had never admitted it, but she loved the idea of being watched. Even the thought of being watched or caught with her hand on her cock sent shivers through her body.

  
  


Tzuyu caught Dahyun's eyes and nodded, her blush deepening. Chaeyoung was quick on the uptake and smirked when she realized what was happening. "Does it feel good, Tzuyu? Having mommy touch your cock?"

  
  


Dahyun watched Tzuyu swallow hard, her cock twitching against her hand at Chaeyoung's words. "I think it does, Chae." She unzipped Tzuyu's pants and reached in to pull her shaft out, her fingers wrapping around the head.

  
  


Tzuyu gasped at the feeling, her hips fucking up into her fist. "Mommy... Please." She begged softly, burying her face into Dahyun's neck.

  
  


Dahyun kissed her cheek and moved to kneel between her legs, Chaeyoung sliding in next to Tzuyu. She ran her hands along Tzuyu's thighs, letting her tongue drag up the underside of her shaft until it reached the head.

  
  


It had taken her a long time to be able to take all of Tzuyu's cock in her mouth. Tzuyu wasn't the thickest, but she made up for it in length. And where Chaeyoung didn't have as much length as Tzuyu, she made up for in girth. The first time she tried taking all of Tzuyu into her throat, she gagged and pulled back, tears welling in her eyes. Tzuyu always gave her soft words of encouragement until she was finally able to take all of her.

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her lips around the head of Tzuyu's cock and slowly lowered her head until her nose met her stomach. She swallowed around the tip making Tzuyu's back arch. "Mommy..." Tzuyu carded her fingers through Dahyun's hair, humping up into her throat.

  
  


Chaeyoung grinned at the sight, moving even closer to Tzuyu. "How does it feel, baby girl?" She husked into her ear, her own hand gripping her cock through her pants.

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together, precum shuttling out of the tip and onto Dahyun's tongue. "Really good." She looked over at Chaeyoung, her fingers still in Dahyun's hair.

  
  


Dahyun looked up and while keeping her mouth moving on Tzuyu's cock, reached over to pull Chaeyoung's out of her pants, her hand moving up and down the length. Chaeyoung moved her hips to fuck into Dahyun's fist. Tzuyu grunted low at the sight, already feeling close to coming. "I'm gonna come, mommy." She looked down at Dahyun, who sped her movements up.

  
  


Tzuyu let out an even louder grunt as she came, holding Dahyun's head still as she fucked just the tip into her mouth. "Oh..." She panted and stilled her hips once she stopped coming, but that didn't stop Dahyun from running her tongue along the head to get every bit of her cum.

  
  


Dahyun then turned her attention to Chaeyoung, meeting her eyes. Chaeyoung smirked and gripped the base of her shaft. "I wanna feel mommy's mouth too." She guided Dahyun's mouth over her cock, gently pushing her down on it. Dahyun sucked hard, her tongue swirling around the head.

  
  


Chaeyoung's head tipped back against the couch, exposing her neck as her hips rose to bury her cock deeper into Dahyun's mouth. Tzuyu couldn't resist and attached her lips to the side of Chaeyoung's neck, nipping and sucking her pulse point. Dahyun felt the cock in her mouth pulse and looked up, humming at the sight of Tzuyu leaving marks along Chaeyoung's neck.

  
  


Dahyun took Chaeyoung's cock to the base, her throat working around the head. She gagged softly when Chaeyoung's hips jolted at the feeling. Chaeyoung put her hand on the back of Dahyun's head and fucked into her throat. "Fuck, take it, mommy." She growled deeply, the sensation of Tzuyu's mouth on her neck combined with Dahyun's throat was sending her to the edge faster than she wanted.

  
  


It didn't take long for her hips to rise from the couch, coming hard down Dahyun's throat. Dahyun wrapped her hand around the base of Chaeyoung's cock and pulled back slowly, her lips wrapped tight around her shaft. She pulled away with a pop, her tongue swiping across the very tip. She stood and straddled Chaeyoung's lap, kissing her. "Mommy's so wet for you two." She mumbled against her lips, moving to kiss Tzuyu.

  
  


Chaeyoung gripped Dahyun's ass tightly and looked up at her. "I think we should move to the bedroom to take care of you, mommy. We don't want to make a mess on the couch."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded at that. "Jihyo would kill us."

  
  


Dahyun reluctantly slid off of Chaeyoung's lap and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them up. "Let's go." Chaeyoung led the way, Tzuyu's arms looping around Dahyun's waist as they walked to their room. They closed the door behind them, Tzuyu guiding Dahyun to lay on the bed. She was quick to shed her clothes as well as Dahyun's, already getting hard again.

  
  


Chaeyoung stripped down, moving to press against Dahyun's left side while Tzuyu took her right. She let her lips wander Dahyun's torso, stopping at her chest to take a nipple into her mouth. Tzuyu felt the rumble of Dahyun's moan against her lips and moved to settle between her legs. She put Dahyun's legs over her shoulders and leaned in to run her tongue along her folds.

  
  


Dahyun moaned even louder, her thighs shaking slightly from the feeling of Tzuyu's tongue on her sensitive pussy. She reached a hand down and gripped Tzuyu's hair gently, keeping her in place over her clit. "Make mommy come, baby girl."

  
  


Tzuyu hummed against her and focused her tongue on Dahyun's clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly. Chaeyoung shifted to kiss Dahyun, swallowing her moans. "Are you gonna come for us, mommy?" She ran her hand along Dahyun's hip. "All over Tzuyu's tongue?" She nipped Dahyun's lower lip and tugged it with her teeth.

  
  


Dahyun panted heavily, nodding. "Yes..." She gripped Chaeyoung's arm. "Inside, Tzuyu. I need to feel you." Tzuyu obeyed instantly, running the tip of her cock through Dahyun's folds before slipping inside her pussy. Dahyun let out a long, deep moan. "Fuck."

  
  


Chaeyoung's hand idly moved on her own cock, watching as Tzuyu started to thrust into Dahyun. Tzuyu's eyes kept switching between Dahyun and Chaeyoung, noting the glint in the latter's eyes while she watched. Having Chaeyoung watch her fuck Dahyun was sending bolts of arousal straight to her cock.

  
  


"Flip over." Chaeyoung said suddenly.

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her legs around Tzuyu's hips and flipped them so she was on top, moaning as her cock hit her deeper. Her hips rocked back and forth while she watched Chaeyoung grab a bottle of lube from their desk. Her walls clenched hard around Tzuyu's cock when she realized what it was for.

  
  


Tzuyu rested her hands on Dahyun's hips and guided them, rutting up into her. Chaeyoung got on her knees next to Dahyun and kissed her cheek a few times before her lips. "I'll start slow." She whispered against her lips, smiling when Dahyun nodded, Tzuyu watching them with a look of confusion.

  
  


Chaeyoung slipped in behind Dahyun and spread the lube on her fingertips, running them along Dahyun's asshole. When Dahyun clenched around Tzuyu again, she realized what was happening. They'd never fucked her at the same time before so she was equal parts nervous and excited. She didn't want Dahyun to be uncomfortable, but knew Chaeyoung wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

  
  


Dahyun continued rutting into Tzuyu’s cock as Chaeyoung's index finger slipped inside her. She bit the inside of her lip which made Tzuyu rub her thighs soothingly. "Make sure you relax, mommy." Chaeyoung said against her ear, placing a few kisses on her shoulder and neck. Dahyun hummed to stay relaxed as Chaeyoung opened her up with practiced fingers to take her cock.

  
  


Once Chaeyoung was able to fit three fingers comfortably inside Dahyun's ass, she used her free hand to make sure her shaft was liberally slicked with lube. "You ready?" She asked softly, resting her chin on Dahyun's shoulder.

  
  


"I'm ready." Dahyun reached to lace her fingers with Tzuyu, breathing deep as Chaeyoung guided her shaft into her ass slowly.

  
  


When she was in to the hilt, Chaeyoung kissed all over the back of her shoulder, her hands roaming her torso, pausing briefly to cup and squeeze her breasts. "You're taking our cocks so well, mommy."

  
  


Tzuyu groaned when Dahyun gushed around her cock, making sure to keep her hips still until Dahyun gave them the go ahead. After getting used to both cocks inside her, she gave them a small nod.

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled her hips back until just the tip of her cock was left inside her before pushing back in, earning a moan from Dahyun that came from deep in her chest. Tzuyu started to move her hips as well, fucking up into her pussy. "Does it feel good, mommy?" She asked, her eyes locked on Dahyun's face.

  
  


Dahyun could only manage a nod, her head craned back to rest on Chaeyoung's shoulder. Tzuyu let her hands roam Dahyun's body, stopping on her breasts. Her thumb and index finger closed tightly around her nipples, tugging them roughly like she knew Dahyun liked.

  
  


Chaeyoung gripped Dahyun's hips and sped up her thrusts until she was pounding into her, loving the tightness of her ass and the feeling of Tzuyu's shaft against hers. Dahyun moaned loudly, the tendons in her neck standing out. She came suddenly, falling back against Chaeyoung as her body went limp from her orgasm.

  
  


Tzuyu looked up at Chaeyoung and motioned with her head to change positions. Without pulling out of Dahyun, they shifted until they all lay on their sides, Dahyun sandwiched between them. Tzuyu put her hand on Dahyun's leg and hiked it over her hip, thrusting forward into her. "Can I come, mommy?"

  
  


Dahyun put her hand on the side of Tzuyu's neck and nodded, still stunned into silence by the pleasure coursing through her body. Tzuyu mashed her lips together and sped up until she was right on the edge. She hilted inside her, burying her face in Dahyun's neck and moaning as she spilled inside her.

  
  


Chaeyoung could feel Tzuyu's cock pulsing with each spurt of cum, making her own thrusts speed up. As Chaeyoung sped up, that combined with the feeling of Tzuyu filling her up, Dahyun came again, her body jerking. She bit down on Tzuyu's shoulder, her pussy gushing their combined cum around her shaft.

  
  


At Dahyun coming again, Chaeyoung buried her cock deep into her pulsing hole, grunting into Dahyun's back as she came. She stayed hilted, her breath hitting Dahyun's back in short pants. When she went to pull out, Dahyun grumbled, reaching back to hold on to her hip. "Not yet."

  
  


Tzuyu pulled back from Dahyun's neck and kissed her gently. Chaeyoung rubbed Dahyun's side and pressed her lips against her shoulder blade. Once Dahyun had finally caught her breath and calmed down, she let the two of them pull out. She rolled onto her back, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung instantly clinging to her sides.

  
  


"We need to shower before the girls get back." She said after a few minutes.

  
  


"Good idea." Chaeyoung replied. "I'll go first and you two can go after just in case they come back and find all three of us in there." She leaned in to give Dahyun a lazy kiss. "I love you. You sure you're okay?" Chaeyoung brushed her fingertips against Dahyun's cheek.

  
  


"I'm okay, Chae. I'll be sore later, but that's okay. I love you, too." She squeezed her hand gently.

  
  


"Okay. I won't be long." Chaeyoung leaned over Dahyun and gave Tzuyu a kiss as well. “I love you.”

  
  


Tzuyu smiled into the kiss. “I love you, too.”

  
  


Chaeyoung left to shower, leaving Tzuyu with Dahyun.

  
  


They laid in comfortable silence before Dahyun broke it. "So you like being watched, huh?" It came out in a teasing tone, but not mocking.

  
  


Tzuyu's face went hot and she buried it back into Dahyun's neck. She let out a groan of embarrassment.

  
  


"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby girl. If it's something you like, then we can do it whenever you want to. It seemed like Chaeng was into watching."

  
  


Tzuyu pulled back and looked up at Dahyun. "Yeah?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "Of course. I know it's usually just two of us, but I really liked the three of us together. Obviously." she added, making Tzuyu laugh quietly.

  
  


"Okay. As long as she’s okay with it."

  
  


"I'm sure she will be." Dahyun reached out to tuck Tzuyu's hair behind her ear. "And I love you too. You know that, right?" She always made sure both of her girls knew she loved them.

Tzuyu smiled and nodded. "I know. I love you, too." She leaned up to connect their lips.

  
  


About ten minutes later, Chaeyoung came back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Shower's free."

  
  


Dahyun moved to stand and found her legs like jelly. "Oh." She braced herself against the wall, Tzuyu quick to grab her around the waist. "Might need some help." Tzuyu nodded and led them down to the bathroom to get the shower going. Once the water was up to temperature, she helped Dahyun inside.

  
  


Tzuyu kept one arm around Dahyun to make sure she didn't slip on the wet tiles. Dahyun let Tzuyu wash her hair while she washed her body, humming softly at the feeling of Tzuyu's nails on her scalp. After they were done with the shower, Dahyun wrapped a towel around herself and tossed one to Tzuyu for her to do the same. She puckered her lips for a kiss, which Tzuyu quickly bent down to oblige.

  
  


By now, Dahyun's legs were much less like jelly and could hold her up without issue. She got herself dressed for bed and slid in next to Chaeyoung while Tzuyu dried off and dressed. "Hi." Dahyun kissed Chaeyoung's cheek.

  
  


"Hey, baby." Chaeyoung wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "No more jelly legs?"

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "Nope. All good." She let her eyes wander over to Tzuyu.

  
  


"Quit perving on Tzuyu." Chaeyoung teased, but did the exact same thing.

  
  


"Oh, shut up. You're doing it too." Dahyun tossed her leg over Chaeyoung's hip.

  
  


"Can't help it." Chaeyoung rested her hand on Dahyun's thigh.

  
  


"Exactly."

  
  


Tzuyu walked over to the bed and took Chaeyoung's free side, cuddling up close. "What are you two talking about?" She rested her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

  
  


"How hot you are." Chaeyoung grinned, earning her a light smack on the stomach by Dahyun.

  
  


Tzuyu smiled shyly, her dimple showing itself. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned over and pecked Tzuyu's lips then Chaeyoung's before settling back down. "You're both gorgeous."

  
  


Chaeyoung and Tzuyu smiled wide, attacking Dahyun's face with kisses making her laugh. "Okay, okay. That's enough." She gently pushed them both back.

  
  


Chaeyoung put her arm back around Dahyun's shoulder and put one around Tzuyu's to pull them both against her. "Let's get some sleep."

  
  


Dahyun nodded at that, her eyes already feeling heavy. She reached over for Tzuyu's hand, resting them on Chaeyoung's stomach. It didn't take long for Dahyun to drift off, leaving Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

  
  


"We should take her out for dinner one night." Chaeyoung looked over at Tzuyu to see if she thought it was a good idea.

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. "After that, definitely." She gave Dahyun's hand a gentle squeeze, but not so tight to wake her up.

  
  


It took the two of them another half hour to finally fall asleep. An hour after that, the dorm filled with voices, one calling out their names. Jihyo walked down the hallway to their room, knocking quietly as she called them again. When she didn't hear any movement, she cracked the door and saw them all cuddled up sleeping. A fond smile formed on her face at the sight and closed the door, leaving them to sleep.

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Dahyun woke up to find Chaeyoung missing and Tzuyu pressed up against her side, having found her in her sleep. Whenever they all cuddled up together, if one of them left, it was an automatic response to find the other whether they were conscious or not.

  
  


She could feel Tzuyu's erection pressing against her thigh and grinned. "Tzuyu," she whispered, pressing a few kisses to her temple.

  
  


Tzuyu groaned, not wanting to wake up. "Mmm mmm..." She shook her head, burying it deeper into Dahyun's chest.

  
  


Dahyun laughed quietly and rubbed Tzuyu's hip. "Okay. I guess I won't take care of this then." She let her hand move between Tzuyu's legs, gripping her shaft over her pajama bottoms.

  
  


Tzuyu's hips bucked, her eyes opening. "Mommy..." She moaned sleepily, feeling Dahyun's fingers wrapping around her cock.

  
  


Dahyun hummed and slid down to be face to face with her, connecting their lips as her fist moved up and down her shaft inside her boxer briefs. Tzuyu kissed her back, her hips fucking up into her closed hand. "Tighter..." She mumbled against Dahyun's lips.

  
  


Dahyun tightened her grip considerably, but not enough to be painful. It earned a deep grunt from the taller girl. Chaeyoung came back into their room, spotting the two of them having fun without her. As quietly as possible while they were distracted, she slid back into bed behind Tzuyu.

  
  


"Why wasn't I invited?" Chaeyoung pressed flush against Tzuyu's back and peppered her neck with kisses.

  
  


Tzuyu gasped, precum leaking steadily out of the head, slicking Dahyun's movements on her cock. "Fuck..."

  
  


Dahyun clicked her tongue. "Language, baby girl." She loved when Tzuyu got to the point she swore.

  
  


Chaeyoung propped up on one elbow and moved her free hand down to tug her own bottoms enough to free her cock, her hand squeezing the base tightly. 

  
  


Tzuyu whimpered, her hips fucking into Dahyun's fist faster, Chaeyoung watching rocketing her to the edge. Dahyun suddenly stopped, earning a loud whine of protest from Tzuyu. "Shhh, baby girl." She pushed on her shoulder for her to lay on her back. Dahyun pulled Tzuyu's boxer briefs down just under her balls to free her shaft.

  
  


Dahyun spread Tzuyu's legs and knelt between them, both hands wrapping around her cock. Tzuyu's face heated up as Chaeyoung moved to sit by her side, watching Dahyun's fists work her shaft. Chaeyoung bit the inside of her lower lip, her cock rock hard. She looked up at Tzuyu and saw the deep blush on her cheeks.

  
  


Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had only fooled around together before while waiting for Dahyun, but she was strongly considering something more. Usually they just focused on pleasing Dahyun. Dahyun felt Tzuyu's shaft pulsing and gripped the base with one hand, the other moving up to fist the head rapidly. Tzuyu let out a loud moan that Chaeyoung quickly muffled with a kiss.

  
  


Dahyun bit her lip watching them, her hand moving even faster, slick noises filling the room. Tzuyu cupped the back of Chaeyoung's neck to keep her close, panting against her lips. Chaeyoung locked their eyes and brought Tzuyu's free hand up to her mouth. She sucked lightly on two of her fingers, dragging her tongue against the pads. Tzuyu came almost instantly, Dahyun making sure to milk Tzuyu for all she was worth.

  
  


Chaeyoung looked down and hummed softly. "You came so much, baby girl." She shifted and locked eyes with Tzuyu again as she dragged her tongue along her stomach to clean up her cum. Tzuyu and Dahyun moaned at the same time watching her. Chaeyoung moved back up and kissed Tzuyu, her tongue slipping into her mouth. "I might have to suck you off next time."

  
  


Tzuyu whimpered and nodded, chasing after her lips. She pulled back when she felt another pair of lips on her neck, her hand moving to rest on Dahyun's lower back. Chaeyoung got Dahyun's attention by putting her hand on the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. "Can I fuck you, mommy? I wanna feel your pussy."

  
  


Dahyun moaned at her words, nodding rapidly. Chaeyoung was quick to move behind Dahyun, tugging her sleep shorts down just enough to expose her pussy. She easily slid into her. "Fuck, you're drenched, mommy." Chaeyoung gripped her hips lightly and thrust slow to start with, wanting to work her up even more.

  
  


Tzuyu found herself trapped under Dahyun as Chaeyoung fucked into her, but she wasn't complaining. Her hands wandered inside Dahyun's shirt to roughly pinch and tug at her nipples. Chaeyoung couldn't hold back the moan as Dahyun's pussy clamped around her thick shaft. "Fuck!" Her hips took off, pounding hard and fast into Dahyun's pussy, making the older girl bury into Tzuyu's neck to muffle her moans.

  
  


"I'm gonna come, mommy." Chaeyoung grunted, pressing herself flush against Dahyun's back, her cock rutting deeply into her.

  
  


Tzuyu moved one hand away from Dahyun's chest to rub her clit. "Come for us, mommy."

  
  


Dahyun screwed her eyes shut at the duel sensation, her pussy gushing around Chaeyoung's shaft when she came, her body twitching. Chaeyoung's nails dug into Dahyun's hips, her own flush against her ass as she shot her load inside Dahyun. She panted against Dahyun's shoulder, slowly easing her cock out of her to collapse next to Tzuyu.

  
  


Tzuyu was pressing gentle kisses against Dahyun's cheek to help her down from her high. "You okay?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded with a quiet hum, her body still limp. Chaeyoung had a small smirk of victory at the sight. She jolted up when there was a loud bang on the door, rushing to cover them with the sheets.

  
  


"I thought we told you to be quiet the last time! If we can't be loud, neither can you!" Nayeon's voice carried loudly through the door, making Dahyun and Chaeyoung burst out into laughter and Tzuyu bury into Dahyun in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series of prompt/HC fills. I'm thinking hard on it. (let me know if you'd want something like that)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next time!


End file.
